Missing
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Kenny's Parka goes missing. How will he deal with it? NOTE: I think I might have rushed the ending...


Missing

By Erika Kensuke

-the boys are 9 in this fic-

He put his cherished Parka in the dresser drawer when he went to bed, not knowing he'd never see it again.

-Kenny's POV-

"**Kenny dammit wake up!"** I heard my mom call as usual.

"**I'm coming!"** I yelled as I got out of bed, and put on my orange slacks. I walked over to the dresser with my eyes barely open and opened the drawer that contained my parka. I have had that parka forever, and I always took great care of it. However, when I reached for the comforting cloth of my favorite orange parka, I only felt the termite munched wood. I felt around the drawer, My eyes bulging. It's gone! I screamed as if Cthulhu had returned.

"**Kenny! What's wrong?"** Karen ran in with a concerned look on her face.

"**M-My parka! I-It's Gone!"** I panicked.

"**Calm down. You probably just put it in the wrong drawer."** She began going through the other drawers, I didn't mind, because though she would see my Mysterion costume, She already knew my dark secret.

"**Nope. It's not here. And mom isn't doing laundry..."** She began to think out loud.

"**Karen! This is no time to think! I need my parka!"** I began twitching worse than Tweek. I need my Parka... I can't go through the day without it...

"**Kenny. I'll be right back."** Karen said leaving the room. I sat on my bed again, avoiding the loose spring. A minute later, Karen came in and handed a plain orange t-shirt. I looked up blankly.

"**Kevin is letting you borrow this until you find your parka. He bought it a few weeks ago, and hasn't worn it yet." **I took the shirt and put it on. It wasn't the same... I felt Karen's arms around me in a hug.

"**We'll find it. Don't worry Kenny!"** She said sweetly. **"You better hurry up or you'll miss the bus."**

"**But I-"**

"**Your going to school."** She handed my backpack to me. She dragged me out of the room, and we left the house. Everyone stared once we got to the bus stop.

"**Kenny? Your not wearing you parka."** Stan commented as we walked up. Karen let go of my hand to go stand with Ike. I didn't say anything.

"**Kenny's parka is gone."** Karen said to Stan overhearing Stan's question. Cartman broke into hysterics.

"**Kenny lost his Parka? Oh my god! hahaha! This is rich!"**

"**Shut up fat ass!"** I yelled.

"**That's my line..."** I heard Kyle mumble. A cold chill was sent in the wind, and I began to shiver.

"**Why does it have to be so cold?"** I asked mumbled. I stood next to Cartman using him as a wind break. Sometimes it was a good thing he was so fucking fat. After minutes that seemed like years, The bus finally arrived.

"**Finally!"** I got on the bus and sat next to Craig as I usually did.

"**Hey! This is Kenny's Spot! Who the hell are you?"** Craig flipped me off.

"**Craig! I am Kenny, Dumb ass!"** Craig's eyes widened.

"**Oh. Wheres your parka?"** His eyebrows knitted together.

"**I can't find it... I put it in my normal spot last night, and this morning it was gone!"** I explained.

"**Oh. I never knew you were a blonde."** He commented. I ignored the remark, and Slumped in my seat. I wasn't gonna make it. I fucking need my parka.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was in complete hell. Everyone from Annie to Terrance Asked what happened to my parka. I even noticed the Goth kids smirking at me as I shivered on the playground. I went back inside early to keep out of the cold. I sat back in my seat and started working on the assignment Mr. Garrison gave to the class. We have to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. He said were going to read it in honor of Pip, Since he is named after the main Character. I began to read, and after reading almost an entire chapter, the others piled into the room. Stan Kyle and Cartman were surprised to see me reading.

"**Dude! Losing your parka has changed you so much!"** Kyle remarked.

"**Shut up Kyle..."** I said plainly and not leaving the book. I liked that it covered my face. I wasn't bad to read either.

"**No need to be snappy."** Kyle responded. I was probably just irritable since my parka disappeared.

"**I wasn't. I'm enjoying a book. I don't interrupt you do I?"** I said behind of the book.

"**Yes you do, Kenny. All the time." **

"**Whatever-"**

"**Alright kids take your seats!"** Mr. Garrison yelled over the class room. The Class took they're seats. **"Continue reading your book."** He said sitting down at his desk. He started grading tests that we had taken before lunch.

"**I can't take it anymore... I need my parka... I'll die out here..."** I said as we left the bus stop.

"**Ok **_**Tweek**_**. We'll help you find your precious parka."** Cartman taunted. I kicked him down to the ground. The Mysterion in me taking over for a second.

"**I'm nothing like Tweek. I don't drink Coffee. I don't have ADHD. I'm not my own replacement."** I began to walk home, leaving everyone behind.

-Kyle's POV-

"**What did he mean by 'his own replacement'?"** I asked.

"**I don't know..." **Cartman said heaving himself off the ground and out of the street. He winced at the pain on his arm. **"Ow! He's worse than Tweek with out his little coat." **

"**You did kinda deserve that dude, But I agree with Kyle... What did he mean?"** Stan entered the conversation. **"When did we replace Kenny?"**

"**Ugh! Your all idiots!"** Karen shouted angrily. **"Ike, I'll text you later. I need to help Kenny."** She kissed my little brother on the cheek, and ran after Kenny.

-Kenny's POV-

They never believe me when I tell them. Even when it happens in front of them, they don't remember.

"**Kenny!"** Karen's voice came from behind me.

"**Oh, hey Karen."** I hugged her.

"**Let's ignore those idiots, and look at the house again for your parka. Then we can go from there."**

"**Ok."** We continued walking home. We searched the entire house. No parka. I asked my mom where it is, but both of my parents said they didn't know where it was, or who I was... They were both so drunk, that they didn't know me. It was only 5pm...

"**Let's ask Kevin." **Karen said.

"**Kay..." **I said following her like a lost puppy. We knocked before entering, we had to or else Kevin would kick our asses.

"**Kevin?"** Karen asked bringing me into the room

"**What?" **He asked.

"**Do you know where Kenny's parka is?"** she asked.

"**No I haven't. Have you checked everywhere?"**

"**In the house? Yes." **

"**It has to be somewhere." **He said getting off the bed.

"**If I can't find my parka, I'm going to go more insane than Tweek..."** I mumbled to myself.

"**What Kenny?"** Karen asked.

"**Nothing"** I lied.

About a month passed, and I still couldn't find my parka. I had actually adjusted to living without it. One night, I was walking along the highway to Token's Saturday night party. I saw a flash of orange in the ditch. I slid down there, and there was a coat, a parka! I looked at the tag on the inside. On the tag, in black sharpie was written K.M. I ran to the local laundromat, which was about another mile away, and I washed my precious parka. It had been forever since I had washed it... that is before I lost it. I put it on as soon as the dryer stopped. It was warm, soft and fluffy... I missed my parka so much... I then walked all the way back to Tokens party.

"**Kenny?" **Token asked as he answered the door.

"**Yep! Notice anything different?"**

"**No shit! You found your parka!"** He let me in and the party was a blast. I actually was full for once. Everyone cheered when they found out I found my parka. I'm so glad I have my parka back. I mean, who is Kenneth James McCormick without his parka?

A/N: To answer Kenny's question, it's Mysterion. xD


End file.
